


Super Lakewood Plaza Turbo - Episode 2

by KujaroJotu



Series: Super Lakewood Plaza Turbo [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, F/M, Future, Grown Up, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujaroJotu/pseuds/KujaroJotu
Summary: Some old friends return to the plaza, and some old enemies as well.





	Super Lakewood Plaza Turbo - Episode 2

It was a slow day at the bodega, OK, Iclyn, and Baxter were all sitting at the front counter. Iclyn was on her phone, Baxter was sharpening his claws, and OK was looking through her pow cards. 

“Man, you sure like pow cards, OK,” Iclyn remarked, taking notice of her coworker’s collection.

“Yep, I love pow cards,” OK replied, “I just wish I had my own.”

“Well why don’t you get yourself scanned,” Baxter asked. 

“What,” OK asked with surprise in her voice.

“As a hero, you can go to any pow card machine, get yourself scanned, and then get your own card for free,” Baxter elaborated, “we have one in the back of the store.”

OK said no words, she just ran to the back of the store as fast as she could. A second later, she returned with her own pow card in hand. OK smiled ecstatically as she gazed upon the small green tablet.

“Don’t keep us in suspense,” Iclyn said, “what’s it say your power level is?”

OK peered down at the bottom of the card, she felt like all her training led up to this moment. She looked at the bottom-right corner of the card, right under where it said “Level,” and read aloud, “0!” OK’s enthusiasm deflated as she began to realize how low her power level was. 

“What,” she said defeatedly. Iclyn and Baxter knelt down next to OK to get a good look at her card, they both inhaled sharply as they saw her low level. 

“Ooh, sorry, OK,” Iclyn apologized, “but it’s okay, power levels aren’t everything.”

“Yeah,” Baxter added, “besides, you can always level up.”

“Yeah, but that could take a while.” Iclyn crossed her arms, “POW cards are kinda weird with how they measure growth.” Iclyn looked down and noticed that her addendum seemed to do more harm than good, because OK looked even more destroyed than before. “But I’m sure you can do it,” she nervously tacked on. 

OK stood up. “Yeah,” she said with reignited enthusiasm in her eyes, “I can do it. I’m gonna work hard and become the best hero ever!” 

The trio’s moment was soon interrupted when they heard a loud rumbling from outside. They rushed over to the window and saw a red tank shaped like a pointing hand barreling through the plaza’s parking lot. The tank came to an abrupt stop in front of the bodega, and two figures jumped out of the highly armed vehicle. 

One was a green alien with antennae l, a robotic arm, and a muscular figure. The other was a dark skinned woman with long purple hair and was dressed in full ninja garb. 

OK gasped at the sight of these two. She grabbed her POW cards and quickly shuffled through them. “Found ‘em,” OK exclaimed as she held up two cards, “That’s Radicles and Enid, two of P.O.I.N.T.’s greatest heroes.” 

OK was giddy as she watched the two heroes enter the bodega, but Iclyn and Baxter seemed less surprised about the sudden arrival of the celebrity heroes. 

“Um… hi, mom,” Iclyn said to Enid, awkwardly.

“Hey, dad,” Baxter greeted Radicles.

“Hey, kiddo,” Enid said to her daughter.

“Sup, sport,” Radicles said in a cool tone.

“So what brings you here today,” Iclyn asked.

Enid shrugged, “Other than nostalgia, we need to speak with your boss.”

“Speaking of,” Radicles said, “where is brush head?” 

“He’s in his office right now,” Iclyn explained, “I’ll call him for you.” She then pressed a button behind the counter, and a small microphone popped up next to her. “Mr. KO, you’ve got some visitors.”

“I’ll be right there,” KO said through a speaker on the counter. 

“Man, this place really brings back memories,” Enid reminisced as she walked down the aisles of the bodega. 

“Tell me about it,” Radicles agreed, “remember that time we got lost in the back of the store?”

Enid chuckled, “Yeah, and that time we broke Mr. Gar’s photo of KO’s mom?”

As the two veteran heroes continued to reminisce, OK stared at her coworkers, her mouth agape. “Radicles and Enid are your parents?!”

“Yeah,” Iclyn responded, “Enid’s my mom.” 

“And Radicles is my dad,” Baxter added, Ok gave him a suspicious look. “I was adopted,” he then clarified.

KO emerged from his office and walked over to his employees. OK rushed to her father, “Dad, you’ll never guess who just walked into the bodega!” 

“KO,” Radicles shouted as he and Enid ran over to KO. “It’s good to see you again, squirt.”

Enid started messing with KO’s hair, “How’ve ya been, brush-head?”

“Guys,” KO said embarrassedly, “I’m 30-35 years old, you think you can stop with the nicknames? Besides, I’m taller than both of you.”

Radicles crossed his arms and smirked, “’fraid not, squirt. You’ll always be that over-enthusiastic little guy to us.” 

“Dad, you know Radicles and Enid,” OK questioned her father.

“Yeah, we used to work together in this very store,” KO explained, “I thought I told you all this before.”

Rad and Enid looked at OK in surprise. “Is that OK,” Enid asked, “Man, the last time we saw her, she was just a baby. Now look at her, she looks just like you.” OK blushed at the comment, “that’s a good thing, you’re dad was downright adorable when he was little,” Enid added.

OK walked over to Rad and Enid, “It’s really nice to meet you, Mr. Radicles and Mrs. Enid.” 

Radicles scooped OK and held her in a warm embrace, “Forget about that nonsense! You call me Uncle Rad.” 

“And just Enid is fine,” Enid said as Rad set the child down. 

“Well now that introductions are out of the way,” KO cut in, “I need to speak with Rad and Enid in private.” The trio then walked back to KO’s office.

“It was nice meeting you,” OK shouted as the three adults left the room. OK then looked down at her pow cards, “Aw shoot.”

Iclyn and Baxter looked at OK, “What is it, OK,” Baxter asked.

“I forgot to ask them if they could sign these.” OK then held up her limited edition pow cards of Radicles and Enid.

***

KO, Enid, and Rad looked at the security footage from the day before and saw the Darrell robot attacking the plaza. 

“I don’t believe it,” Rad said in utter shock.

“Believe it,” KO said, “a Darrell appeared out of nowhere and attacked the plaza, which could mean one of two things.”

“Either a couple of Boxmore bots survived, or—,” Enid posited.

“Or Lord Boxman is still alive,” Rad finished her sentence.

The trio sat there in silence as they remembered the final battle with Boxmore. The entire facility was destroyed in the conflict, engulfed in a fiery explosion. KO remembered trying to save Boxman, but he also remembered being too late and Boxman being caught in a life-ending explosion. KO held himself responsible for the villain’s death and regretted being unable to save him. 

Radicles and Enid saw the regret in KO’s eyes and tried to comfort him.

“It’s ok, dude,” Radicles told him as he put his hand on KO’s shoulder.

Enid placed her hand on his other shoulder “It wasn’t your fault.” 

KO looked at his friends with a reassured smile. He then pulled them in to a group hug, “Thanks guys.”

The moment was interrupted when the villain alarm went off. The trio then rushed to the parking lot to see another large portal in the sky, this time three boxes fell out of it and came crashing to the ground. OK, Iclyn, and Baxter followed behind them closely. The box in the middle opened first, revealing another Darrell.

“I’M BACK,” Darrell shouted, “and this time, I brought my family!”

The box to Darrell’s right opened up, revealing a feminine orange robot with a mushroom-shaped head and four arms. The fembot cackled, “Greetings plazoids!”

“Shannon,” Enid exclaimed, “you’re looking… unhinged.”

Shannon’s eye twitched, “Being blown up’ll do that to ya.”

The box to Darrell’s left then opened, revealing a green robot with a pompadour, a big nose, sharp teeth, wings, a tail, and claws. Fire emerged from the robot’s mouth as he roared furiously, “Salutations Lakewood losers!”

“Raymond,” Radicles shouted, “sheesh, you look terrible.”

Raymond crossed his arms, “And just who’s fault do you think that is?”

The six combatants stood there, glaring at each other. OK, Iclyn, and Baxter were about to race to their parent’s sides, bud were stopped by KO, “You kids stand back, we’ll handle this!” The three youths then resigned themselves to watch the ensuing battle.

The two opposing groups charged at each other; Radicles was fighting Raymond, Enid fought Shannon, and KO was fighting Darrell. 

Raymond swiped at Rad, but Rad dodged every attack and countered with a metallic punch to Raymond’s protruding nose. Raymond jumped back and held his busted snout. 

“Aww, what’s the matter, Raymond,” Radicles mocked, “don’t got any sports gear to smack me with?” 

Raymond growled, “I’ve outgrown sports, take this instead!” 

The draconic robot then shot a blast of fire breath at Radicles, Rad ducked out of the way and just nearly avoided getting his antennae singed. 

“That’s new,” Radicles said as he stood up.

Raymond began to inhale, Rad could only figure that this meant he was going to breath fire again. He held his hand to his forehead and began focusing all of his energy into it. His index finger started to radiate a purple light. Then, just as Raymond shot fire out of his mouth, Radicles shot a beam of purple energy out of his finger.

“Super Power Poke,” Rad roared.

The two blasts collided, generating a powerful shockwave felt throughout the plaza. 

***

Shannon turned her bottom-right hand into a blade and tried to stab Enid, but Enid leapt back and avoided her attack.

“So what’s with the extra arms, Shannon,” Enid asked, mockingly, “what, you didn’t think you were creepy enough with only two?” 

Shannon smirked, “You’re just jealous because you’ve gotten old while I’ll never age.” 

Enid crossed her arms, “Why would I be jealous of a tin can like you?!” 

“Deny it all you want, but your wrinkles tell a different story.” Shannon turned her right foot into a buzz saw and tried to kick Enid, but Enid blocked the attack with her shin guards.

“What do ya think of the metal greaves,” Enid said, very cocksure, “got ‘em so I can protect my weapons of choice.” She then swept Shannon’s legs out from under her and followed it with kick to the face. “I may have wrinkles, but at least I don’t have dents.”

***

Darrell attempted to punch KO, but he redirected the punch and knocked Darrell down with a knee to the chest. 

“Alright, Darrell,” KO growled as rested his foot on Darrell’s chest, “I want some answers: Boxman died years ago, so who rebuilt you and who’re you working for?”

“Dead? Now that’s a little harsh, don’t you think, KO,” a familiar voice called out from above.

KO’s eyes widened, he looked up to see someone floating above the plaza. He had light green hair on the right side of his head and the left side was metallic. His torso seemed to be a box of with some sort of crystal embedded in the center, his left hand resembled a bird claw.

Despite his vastly different appearance, KO instantly recognized this stranger. “Lord Boxman,” he said in shock.

“Actually, it’s just Box-Max,” he said as he floated down to the parking lot.

KO took note of his old enemy’s new appearance, “So you turned yourself into a robot, huh?”

“How close-minded of you, KO,” Box-Max remarked, “what you see before you is a drone based on me, both physically and mentally.” 

KO rolled his eyes, Boxman always was full of himself.

“My real appearance is, let’s just say, a little worse for ware,” Box-Max prattled on, “AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!”

“I tried to save you,” KO yelled.

“Tried, and failed,” Box-Max snapped back, “now I’m going to have my revenge!”

“I’m won’t let you destroy the plaza,” KO roared.

Box-Max cackled, “I don’t wanna destroy the plaza, I wanna destroy YOU!!!”

Darrell then sucker punched KO in the stomach. He was so shocked that Boxman was still alive, he had completely forgotten about Darrell. 

While KO was picking himself up off the ground, Box-Max flew over to Radicles and kneed him in the face, incapacitating him. He then flew over to Enid and socked her in the jaw, knocking her out as well. With the two P.O.I.N.T. members out of the fight, Box-Max set his sights on KO and slowly floated over to him. Baxter and Iclyn rushed in to help, but Box-Max swatted them away like they were nothing.

KO got up to his feet and glared at Box-Max, but Box-Max just gave him a twisted, toothy smile. KO started to charge at Box-Max, but was stopped when he heard Shannon call out to him, “Yoo-hoo!”

KO looked at her and saw that Shannon was holding a blade to OK’s neck. She was one of the most important thing in the world to him, and these monsters were threatening her. 

“OK,” KO shrieked, he then grit his teeth and growled at Box-Max, “DON’T YOU DARE HURT HER!!!”

“Oh don’t worry, no harm will come to your daughter,” Box-Max sneered, “provided you surrender and let me take my revenge.”

KO stopped and thought for a moment, “If I surrender, you won’t hurt my daughter?”

“If you think my dad’s gonna surrender to some meanie like you, you’ve got another thing coming,” OK shouted at Box-Max, “he’s the greatest hero ever, he’ll never give up!”

KO took a deep breath then sighed. “Alright, I give up,” he said begrudgingly, “just don’t hurt her.”

“Excellent choice,” Box-Max snickered. He then punched KO in the gut, knocking him down. 

Raymond and Darrell ran to Box-Max’s side and the trio began beating on KO. Every hit, every scratch, every blast was agony, not just for KO, but for OK too. She was forced to watch her father, her hero, be beaten to a bloody pulp, and she couldn’t help but feel responsible. 

‘If I could defend myself, daddy wouldn’t be getting hurt,’ she thought to herself. OK felt so powerless, but she had to do something. Just then, she felt something welling up inside of her, some kind of power. She started to wriggle and shake so she could get out of Shannon’s grip.

Shannon was getting frustrated by the child’s squirming. “Quit it, you little brat!”

OK managed to free her fist and punched a hole through Shannon’s face. Shannon’s robotic body fell to the ground, completely lifeless. As OK saw Box-Max, Darrell, and Raymond pummel her father, she began to radiate a blue energy. The more KO was hurt, the angrier she became, and the more energy she began to emanate. It finally got to the point where she couldn’t stand it anymore and she flung herself towards the hostile automatons.

“LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE,” she roared as she flew into battle.

OK head-butted Box-Max in the back, knocking him a couple yards away from KO. She glared at Darrell and Raymond, making the two robots jump in fear. Before they could attack, OK leapt up, grabbed both of their heads, and tore them off their bodies like they were made of paper. She then crushed them both in her bare hands.

KO looked up at OK, she was covered in the blue energy, and her eyes were glowing blue as well. “OK,” he said softly, concern in his voice. 

The blue energy dissipated, and her eyes stopped glowing. OK’s angry expression was gone, as if hearing her father’s voice calmed her down. She then passed out, like she used up all her energy. 

KO caught her before she could hit the ground and gently placed her down in front of the bodega. He looked over at Box-Max and slowly walked over to him while he was picking himself up off the ground and grabbed him by his hair. 

“Ya know, Boxman, I’m a nice guy, and I can forgive a lot,” KO said angrily. He then punched Box-Max in the chest, “but I will never forgive you for threatening my daughter!” 

KO threw Box-Max into the air and fired a Power Fist at the mechanical menace, completely disintegrating him.

***

KO, Rad, Enid, and their children retreated to the employee break room. OK was resting on the couch, KO watched over her to make sure she was okay. A couple minutes later, she finally started to wake. 

“Dad,” OK groaned.

“OK,” KO happily exclaimed as he scooped her up, “I’m so glad you’re alright!” He held her tightly in his arms, completely overjoyed.

OK groaned again, “What happened? The last thing I remember was those robots attacking you, then I think I blacked out.” 

“You mean you don’t remember destroying Shannon, Raymond, and Darrell,” Iclyn asked. 

“No,” OK said, “did I really do that?” 

“Yeah,” KO confirmed, “you must’ve tapped into some hidden reservoir of strength you didn’t know you had.”

OK didn’t know what to think, did she really destroy the robots? She then felt her POW Card vibrate in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and noticed that her level had gone up from 0 to 1. OK gasped excitedly, “Look, I’m level 1 now!”

KO chuckled, he was glad his daughter was feeling better, but the events of that afternoon definitely showed him something: his daughter may be even stronger than him. From then on, he would have to teach her how to properly use her powers.

***

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Neo Riot City, the sound of angry screaming echoed throughout the building. What could only be described as a head in a glass sphere with mechanical limbs roared furiously as he jumped up and down angrily, waving his mechanical arms around like a mad man. 

“Darn that rotten kid,” he roared, “I swear I’ll get my revenge on KO, and his little daughter too! Or else my name isn’t LORD BOXMAN!!!”


End file.
